Baby Boom
by Lady Mercury
Summary: Buffy finds herself pregnant, with no idea who the father is. Part 4 is up!!!
1. Part 1

Baby Boom

Baby Boom

Author: Lady Mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Buffy, Giles or anyone else that appears

in the story, except "the Baby" who is my own creation.

Summary: Buffy finds herself pregnant, with no idea who the father is.

Takes place 2 months after IWRY.

Spoilers: IWRY

Author's notes: Riley doesn't exist, he has never even met Buffy, and frankly he hasn't even been born.

Rating: PG I think, just kissing. And a bad word….

Feedback: [][1]maddan3@hotmail.com

Homepage: [][2]http://angelbuffy.i85.net

---------------------------------
    
     

Who knows what tomorrow brings

in a world where few hearts survive

All I know is the way I feel

When it's real

I keep it alive

UP WHERE WE BELONG

Buffy Sainte-Marie
    
     

-------------------------------

**Sunnydale. At the Doctor.**
    
     

"No." Buffy said staring at the doctor who had just told here what was wrong with her.

"No, it's impossible." She said again. Shaking her head in denial.

"It's true Miss Summers, you are 2 months pregnant."

"But it can't be…"Buffy tried to collect her thoughts enough to try to think back. 2 months. She hadn't slept with anyone since Parker and that was more than 2 months back. How, who, when? 2 months ago she had visited Angel in LA, but they had only talked for 5 minutes. She would have remembered if she and Angel had slept together, wouldn't she?

"Miss Summers?" The doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said." Still dazed.

"You can leave now, but I would like to book another appointment with you for another examination."

"Ok." Buffy said still confused and a bit scared. God, what if it was some kind of demon that got her pregnant. The child could be a half demon. Buffy decided that before she started to panic that she would visit the one person who would help her figure out the whole mess.
    
     

------------------------------

**At Giles' house 1 hours later**
    
     

"A baby?" Giles said unbelieving after Buffy had explained her little problem with her fatherless baby.

"Yeah" Buffy said. "I'm expecting on"

"Baby?" Giles said again, this time looking like he would faint anytime.

"You mean as in a…child?"

"No as in a dog. Of course I mean a child. I need your help." Buffy said, inside she thought men, they are all alike.

"Oh, alright…ah, who I mean…the father?" Giles said meekly.

"Hello." Buffy said irritated." If I knew that I wouldn't be needing your help to find out who he is, right?"

"Oh." Giles said, still trying to picture Buffy as a mother, and failed when he looked at her.

"Let's narrower it down. Parker?"

"Nope, more than 2 moths ago."

"Angel?"

"5 minutes visit. Hardly enough time to conceive a child and remember the curse thing."

"Ah…Xander?

Buffy just stared at him.

"Right…hmm…anyone else?

"No, I have only slept with two guys in my life and you have already mention them both."

"Then I must consult my books." Giles said. "Perhaps it's a…demon thing."

He regretted the words as soon as he had said them.

"Thanks Giles. I'm having a demons love child." Buffy said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"God, I'm sorry Buffy." Giles said and pulled her into a hug.

In that moment Xander and Willow walked in without knocking.

"Buffy is everything alright?" Willow said concerned.

"No, I'm pregnant." Buff said muffled in Giles arms.

"What…who...Giles?" Xander said looking furious at Giles.

"Don't be ridicules Xander". Giles said.

"Then who?" Willow said looking at Buffy who pulled herself from Giles arms.

"I don't know." Buffy confessed.

"Parker?" Xander asked, and wondered in a split second if murder really was wrong.

"No." Buffy said.

"How far are you?" Willow asked.

"2 months." Buffy answered.

Xander did a quick counting in his mind. "You slept with Angel? How could you? How come he hasn't come and killed anyone of us yet. God we must curse him again." Xander looked like he both was going to explode and faint.

"Xander, I haven't slept with Angel." Buffy said patiently. "At least I don't think so." She said confused.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked her.

"I don't know, I know I only visit him for around 5 minutes, but sometimes I have dreams, and in them I was with Angel longer and he was…"

Buffy voice trailed of.

"He was what?" Willow asked.

"Human, he was human." Buffy said with an absent voice.

"Buffy that is impossibly." Giles.

"Is it?" Buffy said. "Who can it be instead?"

"Well, it could be…" Giles silenced, he had no idea.

"Precisely." Buffy said and walked toward the front door."

"Hey, where you going?" Xander asked.

"To see Angel, and to get some explanations
    
     

-----------------------------

**Later that evening in LA**
    
     

Angel walked around, brooding in LA, when he heard a sound behind him. Preparing to find a vamp or a demon, he spun around to find the slayer standing with her arm crossed and staring at him angry.

"Buffy." Angel said surprised.

"Angel." Buffy simply said, still staring angry at him.

"What is wrong?" Angel asked her worried.

"You tell me." Buffy said.

"What?" Angel said confused.

"I'm pregnant." Buffy said and before Angel could say anything. " 2

months pregnant."

"2 months." Angel stared at her. It's impossibly he though, it can't be.

"I just want to know one thing Angel. Are you the father?" Buffy said and dug her blue eyes into his deep brown.

Angel stared at her for a moment before he answered.

"Yes, I'm the father."
    
     

-----------------------

**Later in Angel's kitchen.**
    
     

"So you telling me that you were human, but then decided to change back to a vampire?"

"Yeah that's pretty much summoned it up." Angel said

"Are you nuts?" Buffy said with disbelief in her voice. "We had what we always wanted and you decided that being a vampire rocked more than being human?"

"I did it to protect you, if I would have stayed human you would had

died,"

"For God sake Angel, I will sooner or later die, don't you know that I rather die with you in my life than die without you?"

"Buffy, I love more than anything in this world, and I can't think of living without you." Angel said looking with despair into her eyes.

"Well, we have something we must discus Angel. Buffy said.

"What?"

"The baby." Buffy said looking straight into Angels eyes." I want him to have a father."

"Buffy, what kind of father would I be." Angel protested.

"A kind and loving father." Buffy said firmly

"You need a human…"Angel didn't have time to finish the sentence before Buffy interrupted

"You said that the oracles turned back time to make you human?"

"Yes."

"Well tell me where to find them and I will make them turn you back" Buffy said determined.

"Buffy, they won't." Angel protested

"Now." Buffy said

Angel looked at Buffy and gave in.

"Alright. I will tell you where to find them."
    
     

-------------------------

**At the Oracles.**
    
     

"It's out of the question." the male Oracle protested. " We will not change back Angel just because you want to."

"It's not only I who want and need him to be human." Buffy said calmly.

"Really? Who needs him beside you?" The female Oracle asked curious.

"Our son or daughter will need him."

The two Oracles looked at each other.

"It would benefit the child in the future as a warrior." The female

Oracle said.

"Even if it would, we can't just change Angel back and forth anytime he wants." the male Oracle protested.

"Think of the possibilities." The female Oracle said.

Buffy looked nervously at them as they debated if they should or should not turn Angel back.

Finally they turned to her and the male Oracle addressed her.

"The reasons that you told us for turning Angel back have made an impact with us. Your child will be a big warrior and will need all the guiding you two can give. Angel will be human again. When you see him again he will be as human as you are."

"Thanks you, thank you so much." Buffy said with tears rolling down her face.

"Just don't bother us again." The male Oracle said.
    
     

---------------------------

**At Angel's apartment.**
    
     

Angel walked around in his place nervously. It had been 1 hour since Buffy left to consult the Oracles and he was getting jitterier by the minute. Finally he heard her approach.

"Well?" He asked her as soon as he saw her.

Buffy didn't say anything she just walked against him and pulled him into a kiss that lasted for a long minute.

"Wow." Was all that Angel managed to say after the kiss ended. " It worked?"

"It worked." Buffy said smiling. " You're human now Angel."

"Human, I can't believe it." Angel whispered to her as pulled her into a hug.

"You know what Angel?" Buffy said to him, enjoying the faint sound of his heart beating.

"No, what?"

"I'm really hungry." Buffy said with a smile." Remember I'm eating for two now."

"How could I ever forget." Angel said caressing her flat belly with his hands. "You're carrying our son."

"Daughter" Buffy said playfully.

"Whatever, as long as it's healthy"

"Yeah, how about some Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"You read my mind." Angel said smiling.
    
     

----------------------------------------

**In Angel's bed 1 hour later.**

"I just thought of something Angel." Buffy said between feeding Angel with a spoon and kissing him.

"What my love?" Angel said where he lay against some pillows.

"I should call Giles and the others to tell them about us."

"You know what Buffy, let them wonder for a while, I want you here with me for at least a week. No demon or vampires or anything will ruin that from us."

"Yeah, you're right. Screw them." Buffy said and started to kiss him.
    
     

-------------------------------------

**Sunnydale at the same time**
    
     

"She should at least have given us a call." Giles complained.

"She's with Angel, probably pregnant with his child, and you expect her to phone home:" Willow said with a smile

Giles just looked at her.

"Come on guys, it isn't like they are sleeping with each other again." Xander said joking.

Willow and Giles just looked at him.

"Guys?" Xander asked confused.

"Let's go to LA." Willow suggested.

"Great idea." Giles said.

"I pack." Xander said.
    
     

-----------------------------------------
    
     

_To be continued…?_

_Yeah you liked this story? What more?? Just email me some feedback and I_

_will continue…_

   [1]: http://lw11fd.law11.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=bd0141f904736ad54ee5cf6c33d5d8d5&mailto=1&to=maddan3@hotmail.com&msg=MSG991630042.8&start=305324&len=11627&src=&type=x
   [2]: http://64.4.16.250:80/cgi-bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=7dbf1bf6e23b1c349950ae8c3c682cbd&lat=991636507&hm___action=http%3a%2f%2fangelbuffy%2ei85%2enet



	2. Part 2

They wouldn't would they

They wouldn't would they?

Author: Lady Mercury 

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Buffy, Giles or anyone else that appears in the story, except "the Baby" who is my own creation. 

Summary: Part 2 in my Baby Boom series. He gang comes to LA.

Takes place 2 months after IWRY. 

Author's notes: Alright I had to mention my biggest idol: Freddie Mercury, he's in the story;)

Sorry to all of you that think that Xander is treated badly in this story, but sometimes he drives me nuts with his comments about Angel. For God sake, can't he grow up???

Rating: R.Some bad words, no sex.

Feedback: [maddan3@hotmail.com][1]
    
    Homepage: [http://angelbuffy.i85.net][2]
    
     
    
     
    
    **************************'
    
    _Friends will be friends   
    
    When you're in need of love they give you care and attention   
    
    Friends will be friends   
    
    When you're through with life and all hope is lost   
    
    Hold out your hands cos right till the end-   
    
    Friends will be friends_
    
    **_Friends Will Be Friends by Queen_****__**
    
    _************************_
    
     

**On the motorway to LA.**

"You know Xander, I really don't like the Spice Girls." Giles complained as he was driving toward the city.

"What? What is it not to like, they can sing, dance…"

"And dress like hookers." Anya said.

"Not hookers Anya." Willow said.

"Thanks Willow." Xander said smiling at his best friends."

Willow just glanced at Xander and continued.

"Hookers dress too good," She said smiling sweet at Xander who just glared at her.

Giles just shook his head and turned the radio channel into classic music. This time everyone just let Giles have his will. They were too worried about Buffy & Angel.

*********************

**Angel's apartment.**

"No one is answering the phone." Buffy complained to Angel.

"Perhaps they think that I have turned, is fearing for your life and is driving at this moment to LA." Angel joked.

They both shared a laugh before they suddenly stopped.

"They wouldn't, would they?" they both said at the same time.

*********************

**Still on the motorway.**

"Are we there soon?" Anya complained.

"Soon" Xander said.

"Why must we go to see Buffy." Anya said

"Because we don't know if Angel is good or bad." Giles explained.

"You know what." Anya said."I really don't understand this curse."

"What's not to understand, Angel gets happy, turns evil, kill everyone

that Buffy knows and then Buffy kills him."

"No, I mean, the whole happy moment. As much that I love sex, it's fun and all that, but those he loose his soul when he gets an orgasm or what?" Anya said and looked at her boyfriend whose skin color had turned to a much deeper color."

"Ehh…that must be correct, yes" Giles stuttered blushing like a tomato.

"Aha." Anya said no noticing everyone's discomfort. "Then I understand."

_2 minutes later._

"But what if he has sex with someone that he doesn't love?"

"Then it doesn't happened," Willow answered.

"Why doesn't he just find a woman that he doesn't love and sleep with her instead?" Anya said puzzled.

"Because it's wrong." Giles said.

"Why?" Anya asked still puzzled.

"Because it is just wrong." Xander answered before Giles would go into a deep discussion about sex and what to do and not to do. With that, silence filled the car as each of them sat in there own thoughts.

**********************

**Angels apartment again.**

"They still doesn't answer the phone." Buffy said after been trying to phone Xander, Giles and Willow for the past 2 hours."

"Great, they are probably on their way here to stake me." Angel said sarcastically.

"Angel, I'm sure there is a logical explanation to all this."

"Yeah they are on their way here to stake me."

"Angel." Buffy said looking at her lover sternly.

"Sorry baby, but every time everything is perfect something bad happens.

"Like what? Buffy asked.

"Let's see. You seventeenth birthday, I turned evil. The whole I-turned-human-thing, not to mention the whole mess with Faith. When it all comes down to it, it's really Xander fault everything.

"Xander?"

"Yeah, he has hated me from the moment saw each other. You know what, I bet he's behind everything bad that is happened to us.

"Please, it's not like it was Xander fault that you lost your soul."

"Anything is possibly, hey he could be a gypsy, who knows what kind of

secrets he has."

"If he's a gypsy, then I'm a doctor." Buffy said playfully, trying to change subject. It worked.

"Then this patient need a full examination." Angel said smiling at Buffy as he pulled him closer in the bed that they still hadn't moved away from.

************************

**Outside of Angels apartment.**

"Ok, do you think we should knock or just rush in?" Xander asked.

"Well, I vote for knocking, what if Angel isn't bad and they are, you know busy?" Willow said.

They all looked at each other.

"Knock." Giles said

"Knock." Xander agreed

"Rush in." Angel said.

They all looked at her.

"Ok knock." Anya said.

*************************

**Inside Angels Apartment.**

Buffy was lying on Angel's arm when she heard a knocking.

"Strange, it can't be Giles and the gang, they would never knock." Buffy said.

"Perhaps they finally grow up." Angel suggested.

"Perhaps."

Buffy rose from the bed and put on Angel dressing gown, and walked and opened the door. Outside stood four familiar people.

_Well, it looked like Angel was right, Buffy thought, this day was to perfect._

"Alright, I just want to make one thing clear." Buffy said before anyone

could say something.

"Angel is good, he is the father, we're back together, and if anyone has a problem with that they will die a cruel death." Buffy said looking Xander straight into his eyes. He just swallowed and moved to stand behind Anya.

"Aha…"Was everything the rest said.

Then a very handsome, boxer clothed Angel walked to stand beside Buffy. He put an arm around her wrist and looked at the gang with daggers in his eyes.

"I would advice you too follow Buffy's advice. She's a better torturer than Angelus ever was."

Giles, Xander, Willow and Anya just kept quiet.

"Now when this little problem is over, coffee anyone?" Buffy said after minute silence.

"Tea." Giles said.

"Coke." Xander said.

"Chocolate." Willow said.

"Sex." Anya said.

Five pairs of eyes just stared at her.

"I kidding, I want coffee." Anya said smiling.

They all want in laughing.

**********************

**10 minutes later.**

"How about Xander Jr."

"Over my dead body."

"That's not a problem deadboy."

"How about your dead body."

"Point taken."

"I like the name Freddie." Anya said."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah after the rock star Freddie Mercury."

"He was gay, Anya." Xander said.

"Actually he was bisexual." Willow said

"You mean that he liked both women and men?" Anya said.

"Yeah, that's correct."

"Wow, that is perfect." Anya said

"That's enough." Xander said.

"Yeah, let's just drink to the baby." Angel said.

"Here's to Angel Jr." Giles said.

"Xander Jr." Xander said, collecting a evil glare from Angel."

"Freddie." Anya said.

"What if it's a daughter?" Buffy said amused about the whole situation.

"Angelina" Giles said.

"Xandra." Xander said.

"Fredricka." Anya said.

"You're all kidding." Buffy said laughing. Then she stopped and said:

"You are all kidding, aren't you?"

_To be continued..._
    
    _Yeah that all for now, hopfully part 3 will be up soon…_
    
    _ _
    
    _Lady Mercury_

   [1]: http://lw11fd.law11.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=bd0141f904736ad54ee5cf6c33d5d8d5&mailto=1&to=maddan3@hotmail.com&msg=MSG991630042.8&start=305324&len=11627&src=&type=x
   [2]: http://64.4.16.250:80/cgi-bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=7dbf1bf6e23b1c349950ae8c3c682cbd&lat=991636507&hm___action=http%3a%2f%2fangelbuffy%2ei85%2enet



	3. Part 3

**Title:** He's mine, he's all mine!

**Author:** Lady Mercury

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel, Buffy, Giles or anyone else that appears

in the story, except "the Baby" who is my own creation.

**Summary:** Part 3 of "Baby Boom" The gang is having a normal conversation when someone interrupts…

**Spoilers:** IWRY

**Author's notes:** Riley doesn't exist, he has never even met Buffy, and frankly he hasn't even been born.

**Rating:** PG 

**Feedback**: maddan3@hotmail.com

**Homepage:** http://angelus.2ya.com

****

**_Still in LA, in a MacDonald restaurant_**  
*****  
"You know what Buffy, you shouldn't eat that much" Angels complained as he watch his beloved girl friend consume her third hamburger at MacDonald.  
"It's your fault that I eat this much mister. Buffy said glaring at him.   
"My fault? As I remember I wasn't the only one that couldn't wait to jump on the kitchen table."  
"Kitchen table?" Xander interrupted. "You guys had sex on the kitchen table."  
"Yeah against the refrigerator too." Angel said helpfully.  
"Oh, mental image. Please stop." Xander begged him.  
"So what if they had sex on a kitchen table" Anya said." We have had it in an elevator, behind the Bronze, in a classroom, in Giles kitchen, Spikes tomb…."  
"Enough." Giles said with a strained voice. His face more read than an tomato.  
"You did it in Spikes tomb." Angel said amused.  
"In several different positions." Anya said proud." I could show them to you."  
"Ahem." Buffy said glaring at Anya with a glance that said: touch-my-boyfriend-and-I-will-rip-out-you-spine.  
"Anyway, any name yet?" Willow said trying to bring some order.  
"Yeah, we have some ideas." Angel said looking proud at Buffy's large belly."  
"And you can forget all the ideas you guys had." Buffy said   
"My and Angels child will not be called, Angel Jr, Xander Jr, Angelina or whatever."  
"We picked Wanda if it is a girl and Erik if it is a boy! Nice normal name."  
"They are lovely." Willow said approving.  
Just as Buffy was going to reply to Willow. A gorgeous blond appeared at the table.  
"Angel, your out in the day, how can in be?" She asked.  
"Kate." Angel said surprised. "it's a long story…"  
"Who are you". A very jealous Buffy interrupted the conversation.  
"Buffy this, is Kate."  
"Kate this is Buffy." Angel said, noticing the glare both the women was giving each other.  
"Nice to meet you." Kate said. Noticing Buffy's very pregnant state, and instantly diminished her as a threat toward her and Angel she smiled and said." Are you an old friend to Angel?"  
"No." Buffy said," We are not friends."  
"You not." Kate said confused.  
"No." Buffy said to the blond threat.  
"I'm his wife and mother of his child." She said proud placing her hands on her belly.  
"Wife?" They all said in unison.   
  
To be continued!  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Love and Marriage

Author: Lady Mercury 

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Buffy, Giles or anyone else that appears in the story, except "the Baby" who is my own creation. 

Summary: Part 4 in my Baby Boom series. Kate learns the truth…

Takes place 2 months after IWRY. 

Rating: R. Some bad words, no sex.

Feedback: maddan3@hotmail.com 

Homepage: http://angelus.2ya.com/

"Wife?" Kate said shocked and stared at Buffy who was smiling sweetly.  
"Yeah, we have been married for at least 2 years now." Buffy said turning to look at Angel who just stared at her.  
"Wait one bloody minute." Giles said. "When did you two get married and why on earth didn't you tell any of us?"  
"Yeah, when did you tow tied the knots." Xander said." Before or after dead boy went insane and started to kill everyone close to you."  
"Hey, that wasn't me that was Angelus." Angel said angry."  
"Yeah right." Xander said.  
"SHUT UP." Buffy yelled angry.  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Buffy who looked really pissed.  
"I will explain it all if you all for 5 minutes keep quiet." Everyone looked like angels, even Angel.  
"Ok, On my 17 birthday Angel gave me a ring, a Claddagh ring, and in Ireland when Angel was young it meant that the couple that exchanged rings were married."  
"I didn't know that you knew that." Angel said taking her hand.  
"Well I got curious and looked it up."  
"So you guys are really married." Willow said with tears in her eyes.  
"Well perhaps not by the American laws but in our hearts we are." Buffy said placing a tender kiss on Angel ring.  
Kate who had not said a word since Buffy dropped the bomb,  just sat there with a hurt look on her face."  
"You are married." She said to Angel.  
"Yes, Buffy and I…" He didn't finish the words before Kate hit him straight on the nose causing him to tumbling backwards and landed on the table behind him that crashed under him."  
"You BITCH." Was the only thing Kate heard when I very pissed of pregnant slayer jumped her. Then everything went black.  
***********  
"Wake up." Someone hit Angel in his face hard."  
"What, what happened." Angel said looking around him.  He noticed Giles sitting beside him on the floor.  
He was lying on his back in McDonald restaurant under him was a crushed table and a ambulance was parked outside. And it looked like they were carrying someone inside the ambulance.   
"Buffy." Angel said panicked." Is something wrong with Buffy, what happened."  
"I'm all right." Buffy said walking toward him and she sat down beside him."  
"Who is hurt." Angel asked confused.  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
"Well we told everyone that we were married then Kate hit me."  
"Yeah she won't be hitting anyone for a while now." Buffy said darkly.  
"Won't be….Buffy what did you do?" Angel asked sternly.  
"Man, I have never seen anyone fly that far." Xander interrupted Buffy before she could answer Angel.  
"Fly?"Angel said looking at Buffy who looked a bit guilty.  
"She made me angry." Buffy said.  
"So you through her across the room." Angel said.  
"Yeah, But it was her own fault that she broke her leg, damn woman can't land right." Buffy said   
Angel just stared at her.  
"But you pregnant." He managed to say after a couple of minutes silence were he just stared at Buffy.  
"And?" She said. Then she frowned."  
"Oh." She said placing her hands on her stomach.  
"Oh?" The 3 male said.   
"Where is Willow, Buffy said looking a bit strange.  
"She outside, what's wrong?" Giles asked worried.  
"I need that ambulance." Buffy said between clenched teeth.  
"You need the ambul.." Angel started to speak when it dawned."  
"The baby." He whispered.  
"Now." Buffy said.  
Buffy had never seen Angel, Giles and Xander move that fast ever before. Giles and Xander ran outside toward the ambulance while Angel gently picked her up in his arms. Surprised she looked on as Giles and Xander throw out Kate from the ambulance, lucky for her she landed softly in the grass…well as softly you can land with one broken leg. Angel carried her inside the ambulance. And the last thing Buffy saw before the doors closed, was Kate lying in the Grass holding both her legs. Serves her right Buffy thought. Hurting my Angel.   
  
The be continued....  
  
***********  
What do you think? Boy or a girl??????


End file.
